Storm
by Crucialus
Summary: “Claude could barely bear to see him like this. Like an angel whose wings got cut with no mercy”. Miguel x Claude. BL. Oneshot. Angstfluff.


Another fanfic by me. I always wanted to write about this pairing and albeit it's not one of my bests. I still quite like this.

**Summary: **"Claude could barely bear to see him like this. Like an angel whose wings got cut with no pity"

**Pairing: **Miguel x Claude ( Yes, this is boys love, if you don't like it, don't read. )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about Beyblade

**ittle: **"Strings"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep…Beep…Beep

If possible, the sound was intoxicating, smothering and inevitably depressing. Although it was that same noise which announced that the blond boy was still alive. Though, he was almost over the edge, losing the battle against the seemingly unavoidable death. His eyes remained shut due to the excruciating pain and his mind seemed to be fighting it own inner demons.

Miguel occasionally moaned, paint jolting trough his muscles and making his head ache even worse. Still, he remained unconscious most of the time.

"Please, don't give up!" A soft voice whispered shakily.

Claude gently squeezed his captain's had. His own dark eyes closed so he wouldn't spill more tears. The grey haired boy had refused to let go of Miguel, not matter what.

Outside, the rain kept pouring, smashing itself against the hardened glass window. It really shouldn't be raining. The day had started as a cheerful mess of light and colour, the sun shining brightly. But then, clouds appeared and the mood changed completely. It was as if nature was paying a tribute to the boy laying on a hospital bed.

Needless to say, few light shed from the sky and because of that Miguel's hair seemed to glow, angelic like. Claude could barely bear to see him like this. Like an angel whose wings got cut with no mercy.

Powerless.

All the doctors who saw Miguel had said that he probably wouldn't survive. The damage cause to his boy was way superior than what any regular human would support. Still, stubbornly, he kept fighting, and Claude was glad for that.

Though, sometimes his mind was crossed by intense doubt. Miguel was suffering, it was painfully obvious to him as well. He didn't want to lose his captain, but wouldn't it be better to let him rest for once all?

"_NO!"_ His mind cried out silently.

Ebony eyes flickered open. Grief making them moist. The mask had fallen completely and Claude now seemed like a little children afraid of a storm, ready to cry. Vulnerable against the mightiness of destiny and love.

Oh yeah. Because Claude loved Miguel. He always had. And now the blonde was fading away. Transparent tears felt to Claude's pale cheeks.

"You are not going to give up, are you Miguel?" His tone was low, mine with angst. Still he managed a small sorrowful smile to the laying boy. Unaware that Miguel could be listening everything.

The blond blader's mind was torn apart. Darkness engulfing it with so many shadows that it was hard to see the light any longer. Miguel just knew someone was near him, hands touching with the strange. Who suddenly wasn't just a stranger anymore. Miguel now knew who that familiar soothing feeling belonged to.

"_Claude…"_

Miguel's hair was unimaginably soft and silky, when Claude entangled his other hand in the golden locks, stroking them, a shot of pleasure fighting the numbing pain run trough Miguel's back.

"C-clau…d-de" He tried to say but his throat was incredibly dry, which hurt.

Despite Miguel's voice being very low and shaky, Claude did manage to hear him. Overwhelming surprise accompanied by a note of bliss when he stared at Miguel and saw his icy blue eyes slowly crack open.

"Miguel!" Had the angel really got back his wings? Claude did not know.

Leaning closer, the silver haired boy lightly brushed his lips against Miguel's cheek. Blushing as he did so. Somewhere near an eagle roamed under the sky, now painted in tones of blue, stretching it's wings against the healing sun.

"I'm glad…" Claude whispered. Little did he know of what would happen next. But he didn't care either. They had cheated fate once and they could do it again.

Miguel nodded and closed his eyes briefly, feeling the touch of lips against his own. Hot tongues tasting and sharing each other essence, need fogging their minds. Passion so strong that it made Miguel forget that it even hurt.

There had been and still was pain, yes. But he had suffered enough. Now it was time for healing the wounds.

**FIM**

**END**

I really hope you have enjoyed it. Please review, that's the only way I've got to know what you think


End file.
